dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hakai Bail
Hakai Bail is the Grandmaster of the Sentinels African Branch. He is also the demigod son of Shiva, the Hindu God of Destruction and listed on the higher ranks of the "Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World". Appearance Hakai is a young man appearing in his late teens, though he can pass as a young adult. He is quite tall, appearing to be between 6 to 7 feet in height and has a lean muscular build from countless training. His eyes are blue and has black, spiky hair that reaches the back of his neck along with a fair skin complexion. He also possesses a large scar he received from Indra when he was a child. It appears on his left shoulder, going directly over his heart, and ends at the center of his chest and back. Personality History Abilities & Skills Immense Strength: As the son of Shiva and one of the Grandmasters of the Sentinels, who all possess strength on par with Satan-Class, Hakai is immensely powerful. It is said his strength is the greatest of the current Grandmasters and that he can also contend with powerful Gods too. Immense Durability: Immense Speed: Destructive Force: Hakai inherited his father's destructive power, which is similar to the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction. By coating his body in an aura, Hakai can destroy nearly anything he touches, delivering extensive damage to the foes. Master Swordsman: Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Mind's Eye: An ability Hakai inherited from his father. This third, or inner eye, as it is sometimes called, allows Hakai the ability of seeing into the future, just like Shiva. However his skills with this are not as great as his father's, thus Hakai cannot utilize the full power of his Mind's Eye. Despite that, Hakai can use it to help him predict events that will happen in the next few minutes, allowing him the plan ahead as well as predict what will happen. This is useful since in a fight, it allows Hakai to know what his enemies will do next before they do. Hakai explained that when he is relaxed and in a meditative state, he can use his inner eye much better. Equipment Chandrahas: This is Hakai's primary weapon, Chandrahas the Indestructible Sword. It is one of the few Holy Swords that is not under the watch of the Church as it belongs to Shiva. The God of Destruction gave the sword to his son as a gift. It is a large broadsword that is roughly the same length as Hakai. The sword's blade has the appearance of a Khanda, with the interior being gold while the edge is silver. Inscribed on the blade is the mantra "Om Namah Shivaya" that glows only when the blade makes contact with something. The guard is oval-shaped and gold too while the handle is two-handed, covered in brown bandages and a grey ring pommel at the bottom of the handle. While it generates an impressive amount of holy energy, true power of the sword is something that Hakai calls Irreversible Destruction. Whatever the blade strikes, the damage inflicted cannot be repaired or healed in anyway unless Hakai wills it or is defeated. This means it can negate powerful healing abilities and objects, such as the Phenex Clan's regenerative ability, Phoenix Tears and even Twilight Healing. When used on objects, the power of the object is weakened, no matter if they are a Demonic Sword, Holy Sword, or Sacred Gear. This also allows Hakai to break through nearly any defense the enemy might set up. Kavacha: This armor was originallys King Karna's, who received it from his father Surya at birth. Later on Shiva gave it to Hakai to wear. It is a full-body armor that is usually a dark silver with a bordeaux colored clothing underneath, including a hood and face mask. The armor is highly durable, as it can withstand even heavenly weapons as well as reduce the damage that the user would normally take. Along with that, the armor increases Hakai's physical capabilities and does not take away his flexibility either. The final ability is that it can emit a holy aura that appears as a bright light, turning the armor from silver to gold. This is highly lethal to creatures of darkness. Hakai can also emit a powerful barrier by standing still. Trivia *The image is the same one used for Hakai Keiji, another work of mine that I have dropped. Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Demigod